Liana
by lysia lupin
Summary: Liana ist der vorläufige Arbeitstitel....es geht um Harrys 6.Jahr zu Anfang allerdings spielt Harry eine Nebenrolle.....Sirius Tochter ist auf Hogwarts und lernt ihren Vater nach und nach kennen....ein Zaubertranklehrer spielt da auch noch eine Rolle
1. Chapter 1

So da bin ich wieder.Diesmal mit einer neuen Story.Es geht ...naja lest einfach selber...jedenfalls wird unser geliebter Zaubertranklehrer wieder eine große Rolle spielen.Ich halte mich wieder nicht wirklich an die Bücher...ich kann Sirius einfach nicht tot sein lassen. Bisher gibt es 4 Chaps,die ich nach und nach überarbeitet posten werde.Ich schreib aber fleissig weiter und auch 'Wege der Liebe ' geht bald weiter.

Ansonsten etwas Werbung für ein Projekt von meiner Freundin Mona und mir,dass wohl morgen online gehen wird mit den ersten Chaps.Diese findet ihr dann unter dem Nick ladysofoz.

Wie immer...fast alle Figuren gehören JKR und ich verdiene nix hiermit aber hoffe auf das ein oder andere Review°liebguck°

* * *

"Miss Peters,wenn sie uns wieder mit ihrer geistigen Anwesenheit beehren,erklären sie Lonbottom warum sein Zaubertrank rot ist und Ihrer grün."Prof.Snape setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch."Und nach der Stunde will ich sie sprechen.10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und drehte mich zu Neville um.

"Also Du hast den Froschlurch vor den Alraunenblättern reingetan und davon wahrscheinlich zuviel.Am besten Du fängst neu an."

Entgeistert sah mich Neville an.Es war bekannt,dass er so seine Probleme mit Zaubertränken hatte.Neu anzufangen hies,länger bei Snape im Kerker zu sitzen.

"Hmm.danke.?"

Eine viertel Stunde später war Neville immernoch dabei,seine Zutaten herzurichten und zu schneiden obwohl die Stunde gleich zuende war.

"Füllen sie die Tränke ab und beschriften sie diese.Die Stunde ist dann beendet."

Alle füllten ihre Tränke ab,räumten ihren Platz auf und verliesen den Klassenraum.

Ausser Neville und mir.

"Miss Peters,auch wenn ich die Tatsach,dass sie eine meiner besten Schülerinnen sind nicht bestreiten kann erwarte ich doch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit während der gesamten Stunde."

Ich nickte,was blieb mir auch anderes übrig.

"Sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen."

"Bitte!"

"Ich erwarte sie um 17:00!"

"Und warum?Mein Trank ist in Ordnung."  
"Ihr Betragen missfällt mir,Peters.Sie werden jetzt Mr Longbottom helfen und heute Abend hier erscheinen."

Stinksauer wendete ich mich Neville zu,der schon wieder fast dabei war seinen Kessel zum explodieren zu bringen und half ihm bei dem Trank.

Anschliessend ging ich in mein Zimmer um meine Sachen wegzubringen.

"Hallo Liana,wo warst Du beim Essen?"

"Hermine!-Ich musste Neville noch helfen und gleich wieder zum Nachsitzen bei Snape."  
"Du solltest auch besser aufpassen."

"Na toll!Nur weil Du die Musterschülerin schlechthin bist?"

"Nein weil ich eine Gryffindor bin und wir durch Harrys Launen schon genug Punkte verloren haben."

Entnervt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Dann mach doch Deinem Harry die Vorwürfe und nicht mir!"

Ich drehte mich um und ging Richtung Kerker.

"Ah Miss Peters,solche Sehnsucht nach mir?Sie sind 20 Minuten zu früh."

"Besser als weitere 20 Minuten mit Granger zu diskutieren." flüsterte ich.

"Bitte!"

"Ich sagte besser 20 Minuten zu früh als zu spät."

Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich.Er glaubte mir kein Wort.Vielleicht hatte er auch verstanden was ich gesat hatte.

Nun gut,sie werden mir bei einigen Tränken assistieren.Folgen sie mir."

Ich ging ihm in sein Privatlabor hinterher.

"Wow!"  
"Was sagten sie?"  
"Wow sagte ich.Das Labor ist toll."

"Versuchen sie nicht sich einzuschleimen.Hacken sie die Kräuter und anschliessend nehmen sie sich die Drachenherzen vor."

"Ja."

Ich machte mich an die Arbeit denn ich wollte auch nicht länger als nötig in der Gesellschaft des Professors bleiben als nötig,obwohl er einer der fähigsten war,die ich hatte.

Wahrsagen hatte ich schon gegen Alte Runen getauscht,weil Prof.Trelawney alles andere als fähig war.

"Ich bin fertig."

"Gut,lassen sie sehen." er begutachtete meine Arbeit und schien zufrieden.

"Dann holen sie mir noch das Buch 'Elexiere der Heilung' und dann können sie gehen."

Er deutete auf eine weitere Tür und ich betrat einen Raum,der bis zur Decke voll mit Büchern war.

Seltene Exemplare.

"Drittes Regal,2.von links."

Ich fand das Buch sofort,nahm es von seinem Platz und mein Blick viel auf die anderen Titel der Bücher.

"Finden Sie es nicht!"tönte es hinter mir.

"Doch,hier.Ihre Bibliothek ist phantastisch."

"Sie können dann gehen." er drehte sich um und betrat wieder sein Labor.

"Ähm Professor Snape!"  
"Was ist denn,ich sagte sie können gehen."

"Dürfte ich vielleicht noch ein Wenig in ihre Bücher schaun?"

"Meinetwegen aber stellen sie hinterher alles an seinen Platz zurück!"

Ich nickte und nahm mir das erste Buch aus dem Regal.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort gesessen habe aber es war schon lange dunkel.

"Peters,immernoch hier!"  
Ich schreckte auf.

"Entschuldigen Sie."

Ich stand auf und stolperte ein wenig denn ich hatte die ganze Zeit im Schneidersitz dort gesessen.

Ich suchte den Platz von dem ich das Buch weggenommen hatte doch er nahm es mir aus der Hand.

"Ah,Tränke der Naturmagie.Sie können es sich ausleihen,wenn es sie so fasziniert aber sie bürgen mir dafür,dass ich es so wieder zurückerhalte wie sie es bekommen haben."

Bitte was?Professor Snape leiht mir eines seiner Bücher?

"Ja natürlich.Danke."  
"Und zu keinem ein Wort.Ich bin keine Leihbücherrei."

Ich nickte und schlenderte mit Blick in dem Buch in mein Schlafzimmer.

Hermine,mit der ich mir das Zimmer teilte schlief schon und da am nächsten Tag Samstag warbeschloss ich weiter zu lesen.

Ich konnte eh nicht schlafen und das Buch war mehr als fesselnd.

"Guten Morgen."  
"Morgen."  
"Du bist schon wach?Wie lang warst Du denn noch bei Snape?"

"Bis kurz nach Mitternacht."

"Und da bist Du jetzt schon fertig?"  
"Warum nicht.War halb so wild."

"Kommst Du mit frühstücken?"

"Klar warum nicht aber was ist mit Ron und Harry?"  
"Hör mir mit denen auf."

"Ok!"

Ich packte das Buch von Professor Snape in meine Tasche und ging mit Hermine frühstücken.

Sie fragte mich ob ich mit ihr nach Hogsmead wolle aber ich lehnte erstmal ab,denn ich wollte zuerst das Buch zurückbringen.

Dann ging ich runter in die Kerker und klopfte an.

Aber er war nicht da.

Ich wartete einen Moment bis die Tür zu Professor Snapes Privaträumen sich öffnete.

"Peters!Was machen sie denn hier?"  
"Ich wollte Ihnen ihr Buch zurückbringen."

Er nahm es nickend entgegen.

"Danke nochmal."

Er nickte wieder und diesmal trafen sich unsere Augen.

Auch wenn ich nicht grade respektvoll oder feige war hatte ich mich nie getraut in seine Augen zu sehen.

Sie waren wunderschön.Fast Schwarz und unendlich tief.

Einen Moment standen wir dort so bis ich mich umdrehte und ging.

"Schönen Tag noch Professor."

Liana,verdammt.Er ist Dein Lehrer.Vergiss es.Und verdammt konzentier dich aufs gehen.

Was nicht gerade leicht war,denn die Muskulatur in meinen Knieen verwandelte sich in Gummi.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und legte einen Schritt mehr zu um evt. Hermine noch zu erreichen um nach Hogsmead zu gehen.

Ich hatte Glück.

Eigentlich war sie ganz ok,wenn sie nicht gerade unter dem Einfluss von Harry und Ron stand,oder umgekehrt.Naja,wenn sie halt zusammen unterwegs waren.

Der Hype,der um Harry gemacht wurde,war mir zuviel.Harry Potter hier,Harry Potter da.

Ich war nicht eifersüchtig aber es ging mir doch das ein oder andere mal zu weit.

So verbrachte ich einen mehr oder weniger netten Tag mit Hermine und hinterher Ginny in Hogsmead.

Als wir zurückkamen empfingen uns Draco Malfoy,grabbe und Goyle.

"Wen haben wir denn da?Ein Schlammblut,ein Wiesel und ein Nichtsnutz."

"Klappe Malfoy!" antwortet Hermine.

"Halt Dich zurück Malfoy!" entgegnete ich.

"Was denn.Uhhhhh jetzt hab ich Angst."

"Soweit ich weiß sitzt dein ach so toller Vater,oder!"

"Lass meinen Vater daraus.Immerhin hab ich einen!"

Das war zuviel.Ich holte aus und gab ihm mit voller Wucht eine Ohrfeige.

"Peters!"

Ich lies meine Schultern sinken,atmete aus und drehte mich um.

Die Stimme kannte ich nun seit sechs Jahren mehr als gut.

"Professor Snape!"

Im meiner Stimme klang immernoch Wut mit.

"Malfoy ab in den Krankenflügel und lassen sie sich den Handabdruck aus dem Gesicht entfernen.Sie beide begleiten ihn.Miss Granger,Miss Weasley sie gehen in ihren Turm und sie PETERS folgen mir!"  
Na toll,wieder Nachsitzen oder was?dachte ich und folgte Snape in sein Büro.

"Was sollte das schon wieder?"  
"Malfoy hat Hermine,Ginny und mich beleidigt."

Er hatte einen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Weiter?"  
"Er hat mich verspottet,dass ich nicht weiß,wer mein Vater ist."

"Ich werde mit Mr Malfoy reden,dennoch ist dies kein Grund jemanden zu schlagen!"  
"Das war ein Impuls."  
"Dann sollten Sie lernen,ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Zerknirscht nickte ich.

"Sie können gehen."

Ich drehte mich um und ging zur Tür.

"Professor Snape!"

"Ja!"  
"Darf ich sie etwas bezüglich des Buches fragen,dass sie mir geliehen haben?"  
Er nickte nur einmal kurz.

"Warum wird Naturmagie nicht gelehrt?Ich mein,zumindest in der Heilkunst ergeben die Tränke und salben eine weitaus besser Wirkung Wenn man die Nebenwirkungen der modernen Heilmittel bedenkt."

"Setzten sie sich.----Nun,die Naturmagie beruht auf alten Lehren und wird heutzutage verspottet.Sie haben Recht was die Nebenwirkungen der heutigen Mittel angeht.Auch beherrschen heute wenige die Kunst die alten Rezepte umzusetztenDie Naturmagie ist sehr komplex und viele Rituale und Hilfsmittel sind heute nicht weit verbreitet.Dennoch werden einige Dinge noch gelehrt wie Alte Runen und Kräuterkunde."

"Ja aber wäre es dann nicht die Aufgabe einer Schule wie Hogwarts diese Dinge wieder in das Bewusstsein zu rufen?"

"Das müssen sie den Direktor fragen."  
"Und was ist ihre Meinung?"  
"Meine Meinung!"

Ich nickte.

"Ich versuche Ihnen ja bereits im Unterricht einige Dinge,die durchaus heutzutage ihre Berechtigung finden nahe zu bringen."

"Hmm ich verstehe.-Danke."

Ich stand auf,doch er rief mich zurück.

"Hier,lesen Sie das,da werden sie einige Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden."

Ich nickte und ging.

"Gute Nacht,Professor Snape."

"Gute Nacht."

Im Bett nahm ich mir vor noch einen Moment zu lesen ."Das alte Hogwarts"

Ich wusste nicht,dass es so ein Buch gab.Es war schon sehr alt und ich war stolz,dass Snape es mir geliehen hatte.

Es stand viel darin über die frühen Unterrichtsfächer und auch Erklärungen der einzelnen Themengebiete und ich verstand auch,dass dies alles viel zusammenhängender war als ich dachte.Ich lernte auch über die alten Wege und Religionen.

Ansatzweise hatte ich schon davon gehört aber es nie so miteinander verbunden.

Irgendwann gegen morgen schlief ich dann doch vor Müdigkeit ein.

Hermine weckte mich gegen 9 und fragte ob ich mit hinunter in die große Halle käme,doch ich lehnte ab.

Ich wollte das Buch zuende lesen und es dann zurückbringen.

Ei Kapitel faszinierte mich besondern.

'Die Geheimnisse Hogwarts'

In sechs Jahren lernt man viel über das Gebäude in dem man die meiste Zeit des Jahres lebt,dennoch erstaunte es mich,dass es soviel gab,was in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Z.B. eine Falle.die die Gründer damals einmal aufgestellt hatten um Feinde festzuhalten.

Es war ein Vorhang,durch den man in eine Zwischenwelt katapultiert wurde.Die Rückkehr war nur mit einem Elexier mit dem Blut der Gründer oder eines Verwandten möglich.

Ich nahm mir vor Snape danach zu fragen.

Duschte schnell,zauberte meine Haare trocken und zog mich an um direkt runter in die kalten Kellergemäuer zu gehen.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer stand offen und ich klopfte an die offene Tür.

"Ich wollte Ihnen ihr Buch zurückbringen.!"

"Und haben sie ihre Antworten gefunden?"  
"Ja hab ich aber auch eine Frage.Was hat es mit dem Vorhang auf sich?Warum wird er nicht mehr aufgestellt.Ich meine in Bezug auf Vol..Du weißt schon wen?"

Er blickte mich fragend an.

"Seite 689 -Der magische Vorhang."

Er schlug das Buch auf,las kurz und eilte aus dem Raum.

"Mitkommen Peters!"

Ich folgte ihm bis zu dem Büro des Dirketors.

"Brauselolly" zischte er und der Wasserspeier setzte sich in Bewegung.Snape sprang auf die erste Stufe und ich tat es ihm gleich.

"Direktor!"

"Was ist Severus?Liana!"

"Miss Peters hat da etwas Interessantes entdeckt,Direktor!"

Snape legte ihm das Buch hin und deutete auf eine Stelle im Text,wo ich das Rezept des Elexiers vermutete.

Ich verstand gar nichts aber setzte mich auf den Stuhl,zu dem Prof.Dumbledore eine Geste gemacht hatte.

Er las eine Weile.

"Gute Arbeit Miss Peters."

"Danke.Aber ich versteh nicht."

"Nun,dies werde ich ihnen erklären.Danke Severus,Es wäre von Nutzen,wenn Du das Elexier vorbereiten würdest und ich möchte Harry sehen."

Potter?Warum Potter?


	2. Chapter 2

Es klopfte.

"Herein!"die Tür öffnete sich und Harry kam herein.

"Ah Harry,setz Dich.Liana kennst Du ja."

Ich schielte ihn von der Seite an und er nickte stumm.

"Harry,Liana hat eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht.Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit Sirius zurückzuholen."

"WAS?" Harry sprang auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Setz Dich wieder.Prof Snape bereitet das Elexier bereits vor.Ich möchte,dass Du dabei bist,wenn wir ins Ministerium gehen.-und auch Du Liana."

"Ähm bitte?Warum ich?-Ich kenne diesen Sirius doch gar nicht!"

"Weil wir Dich brauchen.Liana,ich weiß,dass es der falsche Moment ist es Dir zu sagen aber.""Was Professor?"  
"Dieser Sirius-Sirius Black!"  
"Der ,der damals aus Askaban geflohen ist?Der Sirius Black?"  
"Er ist unschuldig!"warf Harry ein und ich schaute Dumbledore fragend an.

"Er ist unschuldig,dass stimmt.Nunja,er ist Dein Vater."  
"Bitte was?" kam es aus Harrys und meinem Mund.

"Sirius hat nie etwas von einer Tochter erzählt."

"Das liegt daran,dass er nicht weiß,dass sie noch lebt.Sie ist genauso wie Du in Gefahr gewesen."  
Ich war so irritiert,dass ich weder mitbekam,dass Remus Lupin den Raum betrat noch,dass mir die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

"Professor Dumbledore,wissen Sie,wer meine Mutter war?"  
"Sie war meine Schwester" antwortete Prof Lupin.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Sie sah genauso aus wie Du.Nur die Haare und dein widerspenstiges Wesen hast Du von Sirius.Die Beiden waren nach der Schule ein paar Jahre zusammen.Die Beiden wollten sogar heiraten,weil Du unterwegs warst.Aber dann geschah alles sehr schnell und Du kamst etwas zu früh.Melissa starb kurz nach der Geburt."er konnte nicht weiterreden.

Ich stand auf und ging auf meinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu.

Er schaute mir in die Augen und nahm mich in den Arm.Ich war froh zu wissen,wo ich herkam und ich mochte Lupin schon als er noch in Hogwarts unterrichtete.

"Prof"  
"Remus,ich bin immerhin Dein Onkel."  
"Remus,warum heiß ich dann nicht Lupin wie Du und -und meine Mutter?Oder Black?"  
"Weil deine Mutter es so wollte und es sicherer war.Ich hab damals ebenso wie die anderen schon für den Orden gearbeitet.Du trägst den Namen Deiner Großmutter."

"Ich versteh das alles nicht.Das wird mir zuviel!"entgegnete ich und ich wollte den Raum verlassen als Prof Snape zu Tür reinkam.

Ich prallte mit ihm zusammen.

"Bleib bitte,Liana.-Severus?"

"Das Elexier ist fast fertig aber es fehlt das Blut."  
"Der Bestandteil wird von Liana kommen."  
Erstaunt sah Snape mich und dann wieder Dumbledore an.

Dieser nickte nur und Snape deutete mir ihm zu folgen.

"Professor,was meinte der Direktor?"  
"Wir brauchen etwas Blut von Ihnen um ihren Vater,nehme ich an,zurückzuholen."  
"Ich verstehe nicht!"  
"Black ist durch den Vorhang gefallen und wir werden ihn nun zurückholen."antwortete er.

"Ok,was soll ich tun?"  
"Geben Sie mir ihre Hand."  
Vorsichtig nahm er meine Hand,zog ein Messer hervor und ich zuckte spontan zurück.

Er sah mir in die Augen und ich streckte ihm meine Hand wieder hin.

Da war so etwas wie Vertrauen in seinem Blick.

Sachte schnitt er mir in den Finger und füllte etwas Blut in eine Phiole.

"Hier!" er gab mir ein befeuchtetes Tuch und ich wischte damit über meine Hand und die Wunde war sofort verschwunden.

Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch und wartete.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten Remus,DD und Harry das Labor.

"Ich bin fertig,Direktor!"  
"Gut,danke Severus.---Willst Du mitkommen Liana?"  
"Ähm...nein...nein ich glaube ich ...ich werde hierbleiben."

"Wenn Du möchtest kannst Du in meinem Büro warten."

Ich nickte und begleitete sie noch bis zu Eingangstür,dann ging ich in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich Schritte hörte und Professor Snape das Büro betrat.

"Miss Peters,sie werden auf der Krankenstation erwartet."

"J...ja ist gut...Danke Professor."

Er nickte kurz und drehte sich um,um in die Kerker zu gehen.

Ich lief zur Krankenstation.

Vor der Tür machte ich Halt und blieb kurz davor stehen bevor ich hineinging.

Dumbledore stand mit Remus und Harry um ein Bett herum und ich ging langsam darauf zu.

Mein Onkel bemerkte mich als erstes und winkte mich zu sich.

Wie in Trance starrte ich Sirius an .

Er unterhielt sich mit Harry und dem Schulleiter und bemerkte mich so erst nicht.

"Ha...Hallo."

Jetzt drehte er sich zu mir um und erwiederte das 'Hallo'

"Hübsche Freundin Harry."  
"Ich bin nicht Harrys Freundin!"  
"Das ist Liana,Sirius,Liana Peters." erklärte ihm Remus.

"Liana?Welche Liana?"  
"Melissas..." er konnte nicht weiterreden.

"Melissas Tochter?Meine Tochter?Meine Liana?"  
Sirius richtete sich auf und musterte mich mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er zog mich an sich und ich setzte mich auf sein Bett.

Vorsichtig fuhr er über meine Haare,fasste mich an den Schultern und drehte mich leicht ins Licht.Ich erkannte einige Züge an ihm,ie ich von mir kannte.

Dann lächelte er.

"Du siehst aus wie Deine Mutter.Ihre Augen,ihr Mund...Das ist ein wunder!"

Ich schluckte und atmete tief durch ehe ich ihm in die Arme sank.

Er hielt mich so feste,dass ich kaum Luft bekam aber das war mir schon fast egal.

Doch dann hielt er mich wieder ein Stück von sich entfernt.

"Ich dachte ich hätte Dich für immer verloren!Und nun bist Du fast erwachsen!"

Harry drehte sich um und ging.

Auch Dumbledore und Remus liessen uns alleine und Sirius erzählte mir von meiner Mutter,wie sie war,wie sie sich kennengelernt haben.

Ich weiß nicht wie spät es war,als ich in mein Bett ging aber ich hatte Antworten bekommen und das war es wert.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten wir eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Ich war viel zu müde um mich zu konzentrieren.

"Miss Peter,würden sie bitte mal herkommen!"Mit diesem Satz hollte mich Snape zurück in das Klassenzimmer.In Gedanken war ich bei Sirius und Harrys Abwesenheit im Unterricht.

Ich stand auf und ging zu Snapes Schreibtisch.

"Ich möchte Sie bitten,nach dem Unterricht heute zu mir zu kommen und nun beenden Sie ihre Arbeit und gehen hoch in die Krankenstation um sich was gegen ihre Müdigkeit geben zu lassen."

Ich nickte und räumte meinen Platz und machte mich auf den Weg zu Poppy.Schon an der Tür hörte ich Lachen und schaute durch den Türspalt.

Harry sass an Sirius Bett und auch Remus war dort.Die Drei schienen bestens zu unterhalten und es versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz.

"Liana,willst Du zu Deinem Vater?"  
"Nein,zu ihnen Mme Pomfrey.Professor Snape sagte sie sollen mir etwas gegen meine Müdigkeit geben."  
Sie nickte und deutete mir ihr zu folgen.

Ich sagte kurz Hallo als wir an Sirius und den anderen vorbeikamen.

Sie gab mir ein Mittel,dass recht schnell wirkte und ich beeilte mich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

"Liana,willst Du Dich nicht zu uns setzen?"fragte mich mein Onkel während Sirius Harry durch die Haare wusschelte.

"Ich will nicht stören!" antwortete ich knapp und mein Vater sagte gar nichts.

Eigentlich hatte ich Verwandlung aber das lies ich ausfallen.Erst beim Mittagessen traf ich wieder auf die anderen.

"Wo warst Du?"frage mich Hermine,als sie sich zu mir setzte.

"Krankenstation"

"Bei Sirius?Er wollte Harry heute morgen sehen!"  
"Bitte?"  
"Dobby kam heute morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sagte Sirius wolle Harry sehen.Deswegen war er nicht beim Unterricht.Hast Du ihn nicht getroffen?"  
"Doch hab ich aber er war beschäfftigt...genauso wie Sirius.Ich hab mir nur einen Trank geholt."

Ich stand auf und ging.

"Hey Liana...Magische Geschöpfe fällt aus...wir haben heute Nachmittag frei"  
"Danke Neville!"erwiederte ich während ich ihn fast umrannte.

Ich beschloss erstmal zu Snape zu gehen.

Ich klopfte an seine Tür und er öffnete auch sorfort.

"Haben Sie nicht noch Unterricht,Peters?"  
"Nein,Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fällt aus."

"Setzen Sie sich.---Was war heute morgen mit Ihnen los?Sie verhauen einen Zaubertrank,den Sie eigentlich besser können als irgendein anderer!"

"Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders.Entschuldigen Sie Professor."

"Sie haben mit ihren Gedanken bei Ihrer Arbeit zu sein."

Ich merkte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und nickte.Aber dann konnte ich meine Tränen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Es tut mir leid Professor Snape.Mehr kann ich nicht sagen."

Ich stand auf und wollte gehen,doch meine Beine gabe nach und ich fiel auf den Boden und schlug mit meiner rechten Seite gegen einen Tisch.

"Ahh!"  
Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln,doch es ging nicht bis ich zwei Hände spürte,die mir halfen.

"D...D..Danke."

Er stand nun vor mir und ich sah wieder in seine Augen.

Liana-NEIN!-Er ist Dein Lehrer!

"Lassen Sie mal sehen."

Er begutachtete meine Verletzungen und holte ein paar Mittel und versorgte sie.Er war so vorsichtig.

"Was ist los mit Ihnen Peters?Ich kenne sie nun 6 Jahre aber aufgelöst hab ich Sie nun nie gesehen."

Ich drehte mich weg.Warum sollte ich meinem Zaubertränkelehrer mein Herz ausschütten aber ich hatte auch sonste niemanden.

"Es ..es ist wegen meinem Vater und meiner Mutter.Bis gestern wusste ich nicht wer sie sind und jetzt...und Potter.Als ich eben auf der Krankenstation war hat Sirius mich gar nicht wahrgenommen."

Er nickte.

"Peters,ich werde über das heute morgen hinwegsehen.Sie sind eine meiner besten Schülerinnen,seit ich hier unterrichte und ich würde ungerne bei den Prüfungen sehen,dass Sie durchfallen."

"Das habe ich nicht vor.Schon gar nicht in ihrem Fach."

"Gehen Sie jetzt."  
"Danke Profesor."Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Warten Sie!"

Er ging in seine Bibliothek und kam mit einem Buch zurück.

"Hier,lesen Sie das...es wird Ihnen helfen."

Wege und Schutzsymbole der Göttin

Ich nickte und ging ind den Gmeinschaftsraum wo ich mich in einen Sessel setzte und las.

Wenig später kamen Harry,Ron,Hermine und Sirius herein und setzten sich an einen Tisch und tranken Tee,den Dobby brachte.

Sie redeten und lachten so laut,dass ich beschloss in unserem Zimmer weiterzulesen.

Als ich an dem Tisch vorbeikam,bemerkte mich keiner der 4.

Zum Abendessen ging ich gar nicht erst runter.Ich machte meine Hausaufgaben und ging mit Snapes Buch ins Bett um die letzten Seiten zu lesen.

Vermissen würde mich eh keiner.

Hermine schlief noch,als ich mich fertig machte und in die Halle ging.

Früh am morgen waren wenige beim Frühstück.

Ich ass etwas und als ich die Halle verlassen wollte ging Professor Snape auch gerade.

"Guten Morgen...ich wollte ihnen gerade ihr Buch wierd zurückbringen."

"Haben sie es schon gelesen?"

Ich nickte.

"Schlafen Sie auch mal?"

"Ich lese sehr schnell,wenn mich etwas interessiert.Ich werde mir in Hogsmead am Wochenende ein Amulett besorgen.Das Buch hat mir sehr weitergeholfen."

"Das freut mich."er nahm mir das Buch ab und ging zurück in die Kerker und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Arithmetikunterricht.

Auf der Treppe lief ich Harry und Sirius in die Arme und Harry funkelte mich böse an.

"Guten Morgen,Liana."

"Morgen"

"Begrüßt man so seinen Vater?"  
"Ach hast Du realisiert,dass ich Deine Tochter bin und nicht Harry?"  
"Was soll das Liana?"

"Misch Dich nicht ein Potter!"  
"LIANA!"  
"Was?-Soll ich nett sein,wenn Du meinst mich mal beachten zu können?Wenn Du meinst,es ist mal nett eine Tochter zu haben?Gestern bist DU ja ganz gut ohne mich ausgekommen-und weißt Du was?Ich die ganzen Jahre zuvor!Du hast ja Potter!"

Ich rempellte die Beiden an und lief weiter ohne mich umzudrehen.

Der Unterricht schien an diesem Tag gar nicht enden zu wollen.

Zum Mittagessen war ich gar nicht erst in die große Halle gegangen und auch das Abendessen lies ich ausfallen.

Auch die nächsten Tage ware eher die Hölle.

Potter nahm Sirius in Beschlag und als mein Vater einmal mit mir sprechen wollte,war Harry nicht weit.

Ja,ich war eifesüchtig auf Harry.Weil er das mit meinem Vater erlebte,was ich erleben sollte.

Îch war froh,als das Wochenende kam und Sirius zu Remus ziehen sollte...aber auch,dass ich nach Hogsmead gehen konnte und mir das Amulett kaufen konnte,dass ich in dem Buch gesehen hatte.

Leider bekam ich es nicht und kehrte traurig nach Hogwarts zurück.

In der Halle waren das Trio und DD um sich von Remus und Sirius zu verabschieden.

"Liana!"ich erkannte die Stimme meines Onkels und blieb stehen.

"Willst Du Dich nicht verabschieden?"  
"Von Dir?Ja...ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder!"

"Das werden wir...ich fange nach Weihnachten wieder an zu unterrichten."

Ich lächelte und nickte.

"Ich meinte aber eher von Deinem Vater."  
"Warum?Sein Harry-Schatz ist doch da.Ihm wird nichts auffallen."

"Das stimmt nicht,er liebt Dich."

"Das zeigt er gut!"

"Liana,bitte.Deine Mutter wäre nicht damit einverstanden."  
"Und?"

"Es ist auch für ihn nicht leicht."

Das Argument zog und ich ging auf meinen Vater zu.

"Machs gut!"  
Er lächelte erleichtert und zog mich ein Stück weg.

"Pass auf Dich auf und schreib mir,ja!"

Ich nickte.

"...und hab ein Auge auf Harry!"  
"Bitte was?---"entnervt schüttelte ich den Kopf."... auf den passen doch eh alle auf.Ich hätte es wissen müssen,Dir gehts doch eh nur um Harry."

Ich drehte mich um und lief in unseren Turm.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Ron,Hermine und Harry und ich verschwand sofort,als sie durch das Portraitloch schlüßften.

Die Zeit bis Weihnachten verging nun sehr schnell und meine Noten wurden auch wieder besser.

Die Konkurrenz zu Harry und Hermine spornte mich zusätzlich an.

Sirius lud uns alle zu Weihnachten ein,doch ich hatte keine Lust die Feiertage mit Harry zu verbringen und so blieb ich in Hogwarts.

Remus schickte mir einen lieben Brief und ein Geschenk.Es war das Tagebuch meiner Mutter und ein Ring,der ihr gehörte und den ich bekommen sollte,wenn ich 17 war...volljährig in Zaubererkreisen.

Ich hatte ihm auch etwas geschickt.Einen neue Tasche aus Leder.Wenn er wieder unterrichten sollte brauchte er eine.

Vorn Sirius hörte ich gar nichts aber ich bekam noch einen Brief von Snape,in dem er mich bat,ihn aufzusuchen.

Also ging ich nach dem Weihnachtsfrühstück zu ihm in die Kerker.

"Miss Peters,schön,dass Sie gekommen sind."Er drehte sich um und holte etwas aus seinem Schreibtisch.

"Mir ist aufgefallen,dass Sie immernoch kein Amulett tragen.Ich denke,sie können die hier gut gebrauchen."

Er gab mir eine Schachtel und ich öffnete sie.

"Danke...aber ...warum?Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen."

"Können Sie!---Sie entschuldigen mich!"

Ich konnte nicht klar denken und nickte nur und verlies dann das Zimmer.

Ich hatte irgendwann einmal so ein Amulett gesehen aber seine Bedeutung war mir nicht mehr geläufig.

Also steuerte ich die Bibliothek an um es nachzuschlagen.

Es dauerte den ganzen Tag bis ich es fand.

Das Amulett selber steht für den Schutz der Freundschaft und Liebe aber auch als Schutz vor Entäuschung und Verrat.Es stärkt das Bewusstsein für die Rechten Dinge und das Eintretten dafür.

In der Vergangenheit Drückte der Überbringer mit diesm Symbol seine Liebe zu dem Beschenkten aus.Heutzutage ist dieses Ritual in Vergessenheit geraten...

Liebe?

Ich sprang auf und lief runter zu Snapes Büro.Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete ich die Tür.

"Liana!--Ähm Miss Peters?Was machen Sie hier?Können Sie nicht anklopfen?"

"Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Er stand nun genau vor mir.

"Ich höre."

"warum haben Sie mir dieses Amulett geschenkt?"  
"Weil sie eins brauchen!"

"Ich meine warum genau dieses?"  
"Es ist ein Schutzsymbol."  
"Aber warum grade dieses?"  
"Finden Sie die Bedeutung raus."

"Das habe ich bereits."

Er drehte sich um.

"Dann wissen Sie ja bescheid."

Ich nahm ihn am Arm und drehte ihn um.

"Ja,dass weiß ich.Aber warum ich?"  
"Bei Merlin,Peters-Liana...geh besser!"

Ich drehte mich um und ging zur Tür.

"Ich liebe Sie auch Professor Snape."

Dann wollte ich gehen.

"Warte!"

Er stellte sich hinter mich und drehte mich zu sich um,schaute mir in die Augen und küsste mich.Vorsichtig,zaghaft aber doch auch leidenschaftlich.

Als wir uns trennten,lächelte ich ihn an.

"Warum ich,Liana?"  
"Weil Du du bist!"

Jetzt küsste ich ihn,doch er schob mich weg.

"Wir dürfen das nicht."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Du bist meine Schülerin!"  
"Und?"  
"Versteh doch!"  
"Ich verstehe nur,dass ich Dich liebe und Du mich und das ich volljährig bin.Ebenso verstehe ich,dass ich noch etwa 3 Monate Deine Schülerin bin.Was nicht lange ist und ich absolut nicht auf das eben verzichten will."

"Trotzdem gehst Du nun besser!"

"Gut,wenn Du es so willst.Aber kann ich morgen wiederkommen?"  
Er nickte und gab mir einen kurzen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich schlief nicht viel in dieser Nacht.

Fragte mich eher ob ich das Geschehene nicht geträumt hatte.

Irgendwann schlief ich doch ein und es war längst Hell,als ich aufwachte und runter in die Halle ging.

Für die wenigen Schüler und Lehrer die in Hogwarts verblieben wurde nur ein Tisch gedeckt und so sass ich dem Schulleiter und Severus gegenüber.

Er reagierte kühl mir gegenüber und ich dachte schon,dass der letzte Abend eher einmalig bleiben würde.

"Warum verbringst Du eigentlich nicht Weihnachten bei Deinem Vater,Liana?" fragte mich Dumbledore.

"Ich denke er wird mit Harry gut beschäfftigt sein.

Severus bemerkte meinen sarkastischen Unterton und lächelte mir leise zu.

"Und was sind eure Pläne für den heutigen Tag?"  
Ich wartete ab was die anderen antworteten.

"Ich muss noch einige Elexiere zubereiten."entgegnete Severus als ihn Dumbledore überreden wollte mit nach Hogsmead zu gehen.

"Kann ich ihnen assistieren,Professor?Vielleicht kann ich meine Fähigkeiten wieder verbessern."

"Da kann ich ihnen nur zustimmen,Miss Peters.Ich habe ihre Noten vorliegen."pflichtete mir meine Hauslehrerin bei und Severus nickte.

Nach dem Frühstück folgte ich Severus in sein Labor.

Ich hoffte,dass er etwas sagen würde doch er zeigte mir nur,was ich zu tun hatte.

Ich beschloss ebenfalls nicht anzufangen wurde aber immer nervöser,wenn er in meine Nähe kam.

So vergingen Stunden.

"Ah Mist..." ich hatte mich geschnitten und blutete ziemlich heftig.Die Pflanzensäfte,die noch an dem Messer waren taten ihr übriges dazu bei.

"Was ist passiert?"

Severus betrat gerade wieder das Labor,lies aber das Buch,dass er in der Hand hielt fallen und stürmte auf mich los.

Unbekümmert von dem Chaos,dass ich verursacht hatte packte er mein Handgelenk und versuchte so die Blutung zu stoppen.Ich konnte auch wieder reagieren und band ein Tuch um die Schnittwunde.

Er hatte sofort erkannt,welches Gemisch sich in der Wunde befand und half mir erstmal zu einem Stuhl bevor er etwas zum desinfizieren holte.

"Das wird jetzt brennen."warnte er mich.

"Mehr als jetzt schon geht fast nicht mehr."

"Du wirst eine Narbe behalten.Da kann ich nicht viel für tun.---Hier trink das und heute Abend wieder."

"Uah ist das scheusslich."

"Aber es nimmt Dir die Schmerzen."entgegnete er als er mir die Hand verband.

"Ich weiß!"

Aber weh tat es trotzdem.

"Mir ist schwindelig."

"Du musst Dich hinlegen."

Ich nickte und wollte aufstehen aber es ging nicht.

"Wo willst Du hin?"  
"In meinen Turm!"

"Alleine schaffst Du das nicht.Du solltest hier bleiben,dann kann ich Dich auch beobachten."

Er half mir und führte mich in seinen Schlafraum.

Groß umsehen konnte ich mich nicht,da alles anfing sich zu drehen aber ich registrierte das große Himmelbett,dass mit grünen Samtvorhängen umgeben war.

"Danke!"

Er drehte sich nocheinmal um und lies mich alleine.Die Tür lies er offen und bevor ich einschlief,sah ich noch,dass er immer wieder als er an der Tür vorbeikam hineinsah.

"Liana...Liana...Wach auf."

"Wo,was..."  
"Du musst etwas essen."

Ich nickte und schaute mich nun bewusster in Severus Zimmer um.

Ich war überrascht aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht,denn die Altenglische Einrichtung passte zu ihm.

"Kannst Du aufstehen oder soll ich Dir helfen?"  
"Ich glaube es geht."

Ich folgte ihm in sein Büro wo ein bereits gedeckter Tisch stand.

"Ich hoffe,dass trifft Deinen Geschmack,sonst kann ich noch was anderes kommen lassen."

"Wow,nein das ist toll."

Ich setzte mich und nahm mir ein Sandwich,trotz der Überzeugung,dass ich keinen Bissen runterkriegen würde.

"Trinkst Du Wein?"  
Ich nickte und er schenkte mir ein Glas ein.

"Was macht Deine Hand?"

"Ich glaub es ist schon besser,zumindest spür ich nichts mehr."

"Gut!"

Während ich mein Sandwich ass beobachtete ich Severus immerwieder und spürte auch seine Blicke.

"Ich sollte vielleicht wieder hochgehen."

"Es wäre besser Du bist heute Nacht noch unter Beobachtung.Mme Pomfrey ist eben zurückgekommen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es wird schon gehen."

Ich stand auf und und ging an Severus vorbei anzur Tür,machte aber Halt um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

"Danke"

Doch kaum hatte ich dies gesagt zog er mich in seine Arme und küßte mich.

"Ich dachte schon Du tust das gar nicht mehr!"

Aber er antwortete nur mit einem weiteren Kuss.

"Kann ich heute Nacht nicht hierbleiben?"

Er nickte leicht und verfluchte leise den Hauselfen,der hereinkam um den Tisch abzuräumen.

"Wenn Sir noch einen Wunsch haben,Gigles kann noch was bringen!"  
"Nein für heute ist das alles!"

Der Hauself verschwand und Severus gab mir einen Schlafanzug von sich.

"Das Bad ist da drüben hinter dem Spiegel."

Ich nickte, ging duschen ,mich umziehen und setzte mich dann aufs Bett.

Als er zurückkam trug er nur seine Pyjamahose und ich bewunderte seinen doch muskulösen Oberkörper.

Ich weiß nicht,was ich erwartet hatte aber ich war nicht entäuscht oder unbeieindruckt.

Er ging zur anderen Seite und legte sich aufs Bett und ich tat es ihm gleich,drehte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

"Warte...das sollten wir nicht tun!"

"Was?Warum nicht?Ich will es."

"Du bist immernoch meine Schülerin!"  
"Severus!"

"Ich liebe Dich -ja aber wir sollten damit warten.Zumindest bis Du keinen Unterricht mehr bei mir hast."

"Das ist nicht Dein ernst!"  
"Glaub mir es ist besser!Du bist mir zu wichtig!"

Ich nickte.

"Gut,wenn Du es so willst!"

Er küsste mich und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

Das erste Mal in meinem Leben,dass ich mich beschützt und geborgen fühlte.

Als ich aufwachte beobachtete Severus mich.

"Guten Morgen mein Engel."

"Guten Morgen."

"Hast Du gut geschlafen?"  
"Hmm ja."

Ich streckte mich und zog ihn direkt in eine Umarmung um ihn zu küssen.

"Was macht Deine Hand?"  
Er nahm sie vorsichtig,als ich ihn loslies und wickelte den Verband ab.

"Das sieht noch nicht gut aus."

Er zauberte eine Salbe und einen neuen Verband zu uns und versorgte meine Wunde.

"Damit müsste es besser werden."

Ich nickte und ging ins Bad um mich frisch zu machen.

"Ich hab ein paar von Deinen Sachen holen lassen.Ich hoffe,dass war ok."  
"Ja danke!"  
ICh zog mich um und dann kam auch schon Severus aus dem Bad.

Er trug nur eine schwarze Stoffhose und knöpfte das Hemd zu,dass er gerade aus dem Schrank gezogen hatte.

"Ist etwas?"

"Hat Dir schonmal jmd gesagt,dass Du verdammt sexy sein kannst?"

"Soll das eine Anspielung sein,Miss Peters?"

"Nein eine Feststellung und ich werde es schwer haben mich im Unterricht zu konzentrieren,wenn sie dort wieder so zugeknöpft stehen werden,Professor Snape!"

"Ach ja?"  
"Ja zumal ich nun teilweise weiß,was sich unter ihrer Robe befindet!"

"Respektlos wie eh und je!"grinste er während er sich daran machte mich erneut zu küssen.

"Wir sollten uns vielleicht mal wieder oben sehen lassen.Nicht,dass uns noch einer vermisst."

"Gute Idee aber die gilt nur für Dich.Ich habe noch zu tun."

"Schade!Und was ist mit Frühstück?"  
"Ich werde hier etwas essen und Du in der Halle."

"Ja Professor!"

Er brachte mich zur Tür küsste mich nocheinmal und dann verlies ich die Kellergewölbe.

Die nächsten Tage lies ich mich öfter bei Severus sehen.Solange nicht so viele Lehrer und Schüler in Hogwarts weilten konnte ich noch ohne Ausreden oder Erklärungen in den Kerker.

Am Tag vor Silvester kamen die meisten zurück,da Dumbledore eine Party angekündigt hatte,die natürlich keiner verpassen wollte.

Alle putzten sich raus und es waren auch einige Gäste da.

Auch Remus und Severus.

"Liana,hallo...schade,dass Du Weihnachten nicht bei uns warst."

"Hallo Remus.Danke für das Geschenk."

"Ich habe es nur weitergegeben.Das hier ist von mir."  
Ich öffnete den Kasten.

"Wow,danke aber Du sollst mir nicht soviel schenken."  
"Lass mich.Ich durfte es all die Jahre nicht.Ich habe gehört,dass Du eine Vorliebe für Zaubertränke hast und da wirst Du das gebrauchen können."  
"Ja,dankeschön."

"Dein Vater hat Dich vermisst."  
"Er hatte doch Harry!"

"Du bist nicht Harry.Er ist ihm wichtig aber Dich liebt er!"

"Das zeigt er gut!"

"Lass ihm Zeit,er weiß,dass er Dich verletzt hat."  
Ich nickte.

"Ich werd mich jetzt für den Ball umziehen gehen.Du kommst doch auch,oder?"  
"Sicher...und ich bestehe auf einen Tanz mit Dir!"  
"Ok."

"Hallo Liana...hast Du jmd mit dem Du heute Abend gehst?"  
"Hermine...nein,warum?Ich geh alleine."

"Weil Du toll aussiehst."

"Danke Du aber auch."

"Sollen wir zusammen runter gehen?"

Ich nickte und folgte ihr.Harry und Ron erwarteten Sie bereits im Foyer und als wir die große Halle betraten standen dort Remus und Sirius.

"Hallo!"  
"Hallo!"

"Du siehst wunderschön aus,wie Deine Mutter als ich das erste Mal mit ihr ausgegangen bin."

Ich lächelte meinen Vater an und er nahm mich in den Arm.

Über seiner Schulter hinweg sah ich Severus,der mich beobachtete.

"Darf ich bitten?"

Galant bat mich mein Vater um den Tanz und ich gewährte ihn ihm.

"Es tut mir leid,wie das alles gelaufen ist.Es ist nicht leicht über Nacht wieder zum Paten zu werden aber zum Vater ist es noch viel schwieriger."  
"Ich weiß,es ist auch für mich nicht leicht alles zu verarbeiten.Auf einmal zu wissen,wer man ist und wo man herkommt."

"Darf ich abklatschen?"

"Sicher Remus."

"Na,alles ok zwischen euch?"  
"sagen wir es so,dass wir uns annähern."

Als der Tanz vorbei war gesellte ich mich mit zu den anderen.Harry ignorierte mich genauso wie ich ihn aber das war mir egal.

"Kannst Du nicht aufpassen Malfoy!" hörte ich ihn hinter mir brüllen.

"Dann steh Du nicht im Weg rum!"antwortete Draco,ging aber weiter.

Insgeheim lachte ich,da Draco ihn mit Sicherheit genauso hasste wie ich Harry.

"Meine Liebe...in 10 Sekunden haben wir ein neues Jahr...10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...Happy New Year!"

rief DD und alle stimmten in das Happy New year ein.

Ich sah wie sich viele in die Arme fielen und die Pärchen sich küssten.

Nachdem ich auch allen ein gutes neues Jahr gewünscht hatte machte ich Platz,da nun fast alle tanzten.

"Ein gutes neues Jahr,Miss Peters!"ich erkannte diese wohlvertraute dunkle Stimme hinter mir und lies mich leicht nach hinten fallen um ihn zu spüren.

Drehte mich aber dann um.

"Ein gutes neues Jahr Professor Snape!"

Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Ich würde Sie jetzt gerne küssen Professor aber ich glaube nicht,dass dies hier sein sollte."

"In 5 Minuten hinterm Schloss.An dem Drachen!"

Ich nickte.

"Ich geh ins Bett.Es war ein langer Tag.-Gute Nacht!"verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen udn Remus sowie mein Vater umarmten mich nocheinmal.

Severus erwartete mich schon und empfing mich mit einem langen Kuss.

"Ist alles Ok mit Dir?Ich hab Dich mit Deinem Vater gesehen!"

"Ja,er hat sich entschuldigt."  
"Er würde mich umbringen,wenn er von uns wüsste."

"Und ich ihn,wenn er auch nur den Versuch machen würde."

"Psst,da ist wer."

Ich erkannte Draco in dem Licht,dass vom Schloss aus auf ihn fiel und sah wie er sich mit einer zigarette auf die Bank setzte.

Ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören.

"Was hat er?"flüsterte ich.

"Der dunkle Lord hat seine Mutter getötet und sein Vater ist aus Askaban geflohen."  
"WAS!"

"Psst.Wir sollten zurückgehen."  
"Ich komm nach."

"Gut,wir sehen uns morgen"Ich nickte und bekam noch einen flüchtigen kuss.

Erst wollte ich Severus folgen,beschloss aber dann doch zu Draco zu gehen.

"Hast Du noch eine für mich?"  
"Was willst Du denn?"  
"Ne Zigarette!"

Er hielt mir die Schachtel hin und ich nahm mir eine raus,er gab m ir Feuer und ich setzte mich zu ihm.

"Ich will alleine sein."

"Ach ja?"

"Wenn ich Probleme hab will ich das nicht"  
"Wer sagt Dir,dass ich welche hab?"  
"weil ich Dir auch im Dunkeln ansehe,dass Du geweint hast..ausserdem hab ich Dich gehört."  
"Ich wüßte nicht,was Dich das anginge!"  
"Kein Wunder,dass Du keine Freunde hast,Malfoy!"  
Ich stand auf und wollte gehen aber er hielt mich fest.

"Der dunkle Lord hat meine Mutter getötet und mein Vater ist auf der Flucht.Er will,dass ich mich Du-weißt-schon-wem anschliesse.Aber ich will nicht,deswegen hat er meine Mutter getötet."

"Ich kann mir vorstellen wie Du Dich fühlst.-Aber Du hast die richtige Einstellung."  
"Ich bin kein Totesser und will es nicht werden."

Wieder fing er an zu weinen.

Ich überlegte ob ich ihn in den Arm nehmen sollte und tat dies auch ituitiv.

"Hey ist gut.Du bist ja nicht alleine."

"Hast Du eine Ahnung.Ich hab keine Familie und keine Freunde."

"naja...wenn Du willst...also wenn Du reden willst,kannst Du das gerne mit mir tun."  
"WAS?"

"Ich biete Dir gerade meine Freundschaft an Malfoy!"  
"Aber warum?"  
"Vielleicht weil ich nicht wie die anderen bin und wir mehr gemeinsam haben als wir denken.-Aber wenn Du nicht willst!"

"Doch!Aber zu keinem ein Wort!Schon gar nicht zu den Gryffindors."  
"Bist Du irre?-Mit wem sollte ich da reden?Potter?-Ich glaub den hasse ich noch mehr als Du!"

Er grinste.

"Ich glaub wir sollten ins Schloss zurück,sonst gibts Ärger mit Filch."  
Zusammen gingen wir zurück.

"Wir sehen uns!"  
"Peters!-Danke!"  
"Gern geschehen!"

ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Bett und Draco in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Wo warst Du denn noch?" fragte Hermine.

"Draussen...ich brauchte noch frische Luft."

"Du hast ein schönes Amulett!"  
"Danke."

"Woher hast Du es?"  
"Es war ein Geschenk."  
"Von wem?Deinem Freund?Wer ist es?"

"Wie kommst Du darauf?"  
"Weil das ein Symbol der Liebe ist!"

"Ja ich hab'S von meinem Freund."  
"Und wer ist es?"

"Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.-Gute Nacht!"

"ok,gute Nacht!"

In den nächsten Wochen nahmen uns die Lehrer nochmal hart ran.Schliesslich standen unsere Abschlussprüfungen kurz bevor.

Dadurch sah ich Severus selten,eigentlich nur im Unterricht.Sirius schrieb mir oft,mindestens einmal die Woche und an den Hogsmeadwochenenden traf er sich abwechselnd mit mir oder Harry.Die Freundschaft zu Draco wurde intensiver und wir lernten häufig zusammen in der Bibliothek.

Mittlerweile war es auch kein Geheimnis mehr,dass ich Sirius Blacks Tochter war.

Dann war die Prüfungswoche da und wir mussen fast jeden Tag zwei prüfungen ablegen.

Die letzte war Zaubertränke.Ich hatte bei allen anderen ein gutes Gefühl nur vor dieser grauhte es mir.Obwohl ich gut vorbereitet war.

Dennoch machte mich Severus Anwesenheit nervös.

Zumal ich auch wusste,dass wir danach 'offen' zueinander stehen konnten.

Nach dem Abendessen ging ich zu ihm runter in die Kerker.

Auf mein Klopfen hin öffnete er mir.

Ohne etwas zu sagen,zog er mich in das Zimmer und küsste mich,

"Ich hab Dich vermisst."

"Ich Dich auch,Severus."

"Du warst gut heute in der Prüfung!"  
"Ja?"

"Du hast als Einzige mit Auszeichnung bestanden."

"Was?"  
"Du warst die Beste!"

"Woher?"  
"Ich kenn die Noten meines Fachs.Aber zu keinem ein Wort!"  
"Nein,sicher nicht.----Eigentlich sollten wir das feiern,oder?"

"Und wie stellst Du Dir das vor?"

"So!"ich küsste ihn und zog ihn an der Hand ins Schlafzimmer.

Drehte mich um und küsste ihn wieder,bis wir vor dem Bett standen.

"Du hattest mir etwas versprochen,wenn ich nicht mehr Deine Schülerin bin!"

sagte ich währen ich ihm die Robe aufknöpfte.

"Miss Peters,worauf habe ich mich bei Ihnen bloss eingelassen?"

"Auf jemanden,der Dich liebt und verrückt nach Dir ist."

Ich schob ihm die Robe samt Hemd über die Schultern,so das er nur noch in seiner Hose vor mir stand.Aber auch ich hatte nicht mehr viel mehr als meinen BH und meine Jeans an.Während er mich küsste drückte er mich aufs Bett und legte sich auf mich.

"Hast Du schon mal?"

"Was meinst Du?"

"Mit einem.."

"Nein!"

"Dein erstes Mal?"  
"Ja!"

Er zögerte.

"Severus,ich will es!Mit Dir!"

Überglücklich wachte ich in seinen Armen auf.Er schlief noch und ich beobachtete ihn.

Ich furh vorsichtig die konturen seines Gesichts nach bis er die Augen aufschlug.

"Guten Morgen!"

"Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

"Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen!"

"Dann fang doch mit mir an!"

Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich.

"Ich liebe Dich mein Engel!"  
"Und ich liebe Dich!Mehr als Du denkst!"

Er küsste mich wieder und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

"Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie Dich,Severus."

"Ich auch nicht.Es gab einmal jemanden aber Du bist anders!Dich will ich nie mehr gehen lassen."

"Wer war sie?"

"Sie war damals mit uns auf Hogwarts."

"Erzählst Du mir von ihr?"

"Wir waren nur kurz zusammen.Sie hatte auch lange dunkle Haare,wie Du aber nicht so schöne Augen wir Du."

"Aber sie war mir ähnlich?"

"Ja,das war sie und doch seid ihr unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht."

"Was passierte mit euch?"

"Sie verliebte sich in jemand anderen." in seiner Stimme klang Traurigkeit und Wut mit aber kein Bedauern.

"Weisst Du was sie heute macht?"

"Sie ist tot."

"Das tut mir leid.-War Sie auch eine Slytherin?"

"Gryffindor.Sie war eine Gryffindor."

"In Dads Haus?Aber nicht Harrys Mutter,oder?"

"Nein.Aber Sie waren befreundet.Wir sollten nicht weiter darüber reden.!"

Er stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Ich schaute mich noch etwas um und das Buch auf seinem Nachttisch weckte meine Neugier.

Es ging um Naturmagie und ich nahm es in die Hand und blätterte darin um,bis mir ein Foto in die finger fiel.

Severus als Schüler mit einem Mädchen,Arm in Arm,die mir zum Verwechseln ähnlich war.

Ich drehte es um.

Sogar die Schrift auf der Rückseite war meiner ähnlich.

In Freundschaft und Liebe,Melissa

Meine Mutter.Severus meinte meine Mutter!

Ich stand auf,zog mich so schnell es ging an und verlies den Kerker.

Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen.Zumindest momentan nicht.

Ich achtete auch nicht darauf an wem ich vorbei lief.Ich wollte einfach nur weg.

Die meisten aus meinem Jahrgang waren draussen am See und genossen das schöne Wetter aber ich wollte alleine sein.So war der Astronomieturm mein Ziel.

Eine ganze Weile sass ich dort alleine und weinte bis Remus herein kam.

"Hey,bei dem Traumwetter sitzt Du hier alleine?"

Ich nickte und drehte mich wieder weg.

"Du hat geweint!"

Er setzte sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts!"  
"WAS IST PASSIERT?"

"Ich hab etwas herausgefunden,was mich nachdenklich macht."

"Das Severus mit Melissa zusammen war?"  
Erschrocken,erstaunt und fragend sah ich meinen Onkel an.

"Also hab ich Recht!"

"Woher weißt Du?"  
"Du schaust ihn genauso an wie meine Schwester als sie mit ihm zusammen war."

"Ich hab Angst,dass ich nur ein Ersatz für sie bin.Er hat sie geliebt und ich seh ihr so ähnlich."

"Ich versteh Dich aber ich denke auch nicht,dass er Sie in Dir sieht.Ihr seid euch äusserlich ähnlich aber dennoch grundverschieden."

"Du hast ihn nicht von ihr sprechen hören.Nicht nach dieser.."

"Ihr habt?"  
Ich nickte.

"Liana...glaub mir,ich kenne Severus jetzt sehr lange und auch wenn wir nie Freunde waren glaube ich,dass seine Gefühle Dir gegenüber aufrichtig sind."

"Da hast Du ausnahmsweise Recht,Lupin!" erklang Severus tiefe Stimme an der Tür.

Mein Onkel stand auf,nickte mir kurz zu und verlies uns.

Ich stand auf um Severus in die Augen sehen zu können doch er zog mich nur an sich und hielt mich fest.

"Du darfst nicht denken,dass u für mich ein Ersatz für Deine Mutter bist.Nie!Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt noch bevor ich das wusste und ...und ich liebe Dich mehr als ich Melissa je lieben könnte!"

"Aber..."

"Kein Aber!Melissa und ich ist vergangenheit und wir beide,dass ist die Zukunft!"

Er küsste mich.Wir hatten beide nicht bemerkt,wie jemand hereingekommen ist und vernahmen nur noch den Knall der sich schliessenden Tür.

"Was war das?"

"Lupin wird vergessen haben die Tür zu schliessen .Ein Windstoß oder Peeves."

Ich nickte.


End file.
